Konoha high
by yubababa
Summary: the first story of the elite students in KONOHA HIGH and some people like all the others adore the elite students . read along as their lives are ruined by the idiots in their own school. SS SI NH NT
1. Chapter 1

This is Konoha high this school is for elite people or to put it in other words: rich people

A school for elite qualified people such as: uchiha sasuke. In this school or should I say within this school new love blooms, hatred of fan girls runs through your veins , controlling student body becomes a problem , slurping ramen between classes happens a lot often, perverted teachers , perverts, hot girls, running away from fan girls in your daily life as in "good for health" , cheating through invisible eyes , cloud watching, munching chips , barking dogs , bugs crawling over your body , playing , with sand ,. of course wearing makeup, fighting over uchiha sasuke , love for fashion, screeching, running away from devil like teachers , shy ness around someone you like and don't have the guts to tell thing, cat fights , archery , singing, and of course getting detention for the kids like Uzumaki naruto, and etc. but readers these words you see are just the "treasured memories" of our 8 star students and the other s are just pain in the butt.

Now lets move on …[sweat drop]

---------------------------------------------------------------------

LITERATURE CLASS :

Teacher :Miss Takouchi [Mimi Takouchi ]

Room : E 104

" HELLO !!devilish kids in my literature class" yelled miss Takouchi as she entered in the class .

Every one sweat dropped .

" now lets see" she said , as she looked in to her attendance list .

Then started the yelling … again well naruto piked a fight with kiba again

Ya see last time they both got there bones broken by miss Takouchi because they both started yelling at each pther because of no reason this time it was about who's going to be boys student body president. Yep they were clueless that they were in miss Takouchi class.

"IM GOING TO BE THE BOYS PRESIDENT" naruto yelled

" OH NO YOU DON'T IM GONNA BE PRESIDENT" kiba yelled

They kept going for about an hour … and miss Takouchi waited …. And waited

Then finally hinata said "ano naruto-kun …" she said and naruto said " yea hinata-chan"

Then hinata said " if you guys would care to pay attention, umm… miss Takouchi is going to break your spines if you don't stop fighting with kiba" .

then naruto said " oh ok" then kiba said " oh"

Then all of a sudden silence fell

And both of them yelled " WAIT WHAT !?!"

And ino said " idiots"

Then ooh this had to hurt miss Takouchi said " both of you wasted about an hour on that stupid fight again . And you expect me to just sit around and wait!?! Boohoo you are both getting detention again and not to mention on the first day of school!!!"

Then she dropped a fat book about 60,000 pgs on their heads

Al they had was a big lump on their heads.

After that incident the entire class fell silent

Then miss Takouchi said "ok that was refreshing" then again she said " ok before we actually get to the main point to the class lets deal with whatever you guys bring to class." "Ok lets start with :

MORINO!!"

" yes miss Takouchi" Tenten said

" put the weapons on that table over there and ALL OF THEM! Understood darling?" miss Takouchi said with a devilish look on her face .

Tenten shuddered and said "yes ma'am"

And she did as she was told .

" uchiha and hyuuga neji put the cameras on so we know you both are not cheating during quizzes using sharringan or byakugan" miss Takouchi said

They said "yes ma'am"

Then miss Takouchi sighed

Then she yelled "OOOH yamanakaaaaaaaaa, and watanabiiiiiiiiiiiiii" in a singy voice

And both of them said " yes miss Takouchi"

And miss Takouchi said " now why don't you girls innocently put all the fashion / makup utensil/magazines on the table" . yep miss Takouchi was a devil a very innocent looking devil.

Both of them sighed and did as they were told because last time watanabi ami got a black eye from ino because well watanabi tore ino's clothes and they started fighting and both of them got detention. Then they said its all your fault at the same time . Yep they were total dorks.

Then miss Takouchi the she devil said " Uchiha and Haruno you both are needed in the principles office. Go now."

They said "yes ma'am"

Well you would want to guess what happened as they entered Tsunde's office.

Tsunade said " well hello my dearies" they could tell she was in a bad mood because there was jiraya with a big black eye and lumps over his face that hurted like hell.

Then Tsunade was about to say something when jiraya said " old hag" just then Tsunade took a big piece of wood and slammed it in his face . Well now you'll ask that why he got beat well that's some girls were in the bathroom and he was in there peeking , and then they screamed just then Tsunade was on patrol … so ya see you get the idea.

So then Tsunade said "well you two are the new student body presidents , ok so now sakura is the girls and uchiha is the boys president ok you get the idea here are the details. any questions?" She said

Then they headed back to class .

They said nothing to each other as they didn't exist . But then sakura broke the silence between them and said " well congratulations uchiha" and he said "hn" as usual.

Then sakura said "well I'll see you at the student council meetings."

And walked away. And he did nothing but walk away himself.

When the both of them got back in the class miss Takouchi was breaking naruto's neck for slurping ramen in the middle of the class. They both sweat dropped. *.* he he

Then the minute they sat an announcement came on saying that sakura and sasuke were the new presidents of the 2 student body's.

Ya see life wasn't easy when fan girls were glaring at you and boys were perverted.

Instead it was super hard . Some of the girls and boys just adored HARUNO SAKURA .

And this leads to the plan jealous uchiha sasuke. He he evil …

But this wasn't the end .

Because it was about the lives of ,sakura haruno, uchiha sasuke, nara shikamaru, yamanaka ino , Tenten morino , hyuuga neji , hyuuga hinata and uzumaki naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well wadaya think because im dying to know please leave reviews..

Actually this is my first naruto story so please review..

Arigato


	2. Chapter 2

This is Konoha high this school is for elite people or to put it in other words: rich people

A school for elite qualified people such as: uchiha sasuke. In this school or should I say within this school new love blooms, hatred of fan girls runs through your veins , controlling student body becomes a problem , slurping ramen between classes happens a lot often, perverted teachers , perverts, hot girls, running away from fan girls in your daily life as in "good for health" , cheating through invisible eyes , cloud watching, munching chips , barking dogs , bugs crawling over your body , playing , with sand ,. of course wearing makeup, fighting over uchiha sasuke , love for fashion, screeching, running away from devil like teachers , shy ness around someone you like and don't have the guts to tell thing, cat fights , archery , singing, and of course getting detention for the kids like Uzumaki naruto, and etc. but readers these words you see are just the "treasured memories" of our 8 star students and the other s are just pain in the butt.

Now lets move on …[sweat drop]

---------------------------------------------------------------------

LITERATURE CLASS :

Teacher :Miss Takouchi [Mimi Takouchi ]

Room : E 104

" HELLO !!devilish kids in my literature class" yelled miss Takouchi as she entered in the class .

Every one sweat dropped .

" now lets see" she said , as she looked in to her attendance list .

Then started the yelling … again well naruto piked a fight with kiba again

Ya see last time they both got there bones broken by miss Takouchi because they both started yelling at each pther because of no reason this time it was about who's going to be boys student body president. Yep they were clueless that they were in miss Takouchi class.

"IM GOING TO BE THE BOYS PRESIDENT" naruto yelled

" OH NO YOU DON'T IM GONNA BE PRESIDENT" kiba yelled

They kept going for about an hour … and miss Takouchi waited …. And waited

Then finally hinata said "ano naruto-kun …" she said and naruto said " yea hinata-chan"

Then hinata said " if you guys would care to pay attention, umm… miss Takouchi is going to break your spines if you don't stop fighting with kiba" .

then naruto said " oh ok" then kiba said " oh"

Then all of a sudden silence fell

And both of them yelled " WAIT WHAT !?!"

And ino said " idiots"

Then ooh this had to hurt miss Takouchi said " both of you wasted about an hour on that stupid fight again . And you expect me to just sit around and wait!?! Boohoo you are both getting detention again and not to mention on the first day of school!!!"

Then she dropped a fat book about 60,000 pgs on their heads

Al they had was a big lump on their heads.

After that incident the entire class fell silent

Then miss Takouchi said "ok that was refreshing" then again she said " ok before we actually get to the main point to the class lets deal with whatever you guys bring to class." "Ok lets start with :

MORINO!!"

" yes miss Takouchi" Tenten said

" put the weapons on that table over there and ALL OF THEM! Understood darling?" miss Takouchi said with a devilish look on her face .

Tenten shuddered and said "yes ma'am"

And she did as she was told .

" uchiha and hyuuga neji put the cameras on so we know you both are not cheating during quizzes using sharringan or byakugan" miss Takouchi said

They said "yes ma'am"

Then miss Takouchi sighed

Then she yelled "OOOH yamanakaaaaaaaaa, and watanabiiiiiiiiiiiiii" in a singy voice

And both of them said " yes miss Takouchi"

And miss Takouchi said " now why don't you girls innocently put all the fashion / makup utensil/magazines on the table" . yep miss Takouchi was a devil a very innocent looking devil.

Both of them sighed and did as they were told because last time watanabi ami got a black eye from ino because well watanabi tore ino's clothes and they started fighting and both of them got detention. Then they said its all your fault at the same time . Yep they were total dorks.

Then miss Takouchi the she devil said " Uchiha and Haruno you both are needed in the principles office. Go now."

They said "yes ma'am"

Well you would want to guess what happened as they entered Tsunde's office.

Tsunade said " well hello my dearies" they could tell she was in a bad mood because there was jiraya with a big black eye and lumps over his face that hurted like hell.

Then Tsunade was about to say something when jiraya said " old hag" just then Tsunade took a big piece of wood and slammed it in his face . Well now you'll ask that why he got beat well that's some girls were in the bathroom and he was in there peeking , and then they screamed just then Tsunade was on patrol … so ya see you get the idea.

So then Tsunade said "well you two are the new student body presidents , ok so now sakura is the girls and uchiha is the boys president ok you get the idea here are the details. any questions?" She said

Then they headed back to class .

They said nothing to each other as they didn't exist . But then sakura broke the silence between them and said " well congratulations uchiha" and he said "hn" as usual.

Then sakura said "well I'll see you at the student council meetings."

And walked away. And he did nothing but walk away himself.

When the both of them got back in the class miss Takouchi was breaking naruto's neck for slurping ramen in the middle of the class. They both sweat dropped. *.* he he

Then the minute they sat an announcement came on saying that sakura and sasuke were the new presidents of the 2 student body's.

Ya see life wasn't easy when fan girls were glaring at you and boys were perverted.

Instead it was super hard . Some of the girls and boys just adored HARUNO SAKURA .

And this leads to the plan jealous uchiha sasuke. He he evil …

But this wasn't the end .

Because it was about the lives of ,sakura haruno, uchiha sasuke, nara shikamaru, yamanaka ino , Tenten morino , hyuuga neji , hyuuga hinata and uzumaki naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well wadaya think because im dying to know please leave reviews..

Actually this is my first naruto story so please review..

Arigato


End file.
